Alyssa lies
by Sara and gabriella
Summary: its about a little girl losing her new friend. snickers. sorry the summery sux. also i should tell u is that i moved this from my other account hawaiingrl08 blieve thats right ne way hope ya like  Gave to AliceElizabethCullen23
1. Chapter 2

**Alyssa Lies**

**I AM GIVING THIS TO ALICEELIZABETHCULLEN23, SINCE THAT IS MY NEW ACCOUNT! SEPARATE FROM THIS ONE! I NO LONGER USE THIS ACCOUNT THERE FOR, I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT, AND IT IS GOING TO BE IN TWILIGHT VERSION, NOT CSI, SO THE MISTAKES WILL BE MINE IF YOU SEE THIS ON THAT ACCOUNT! AGAIN, I HAVE MY OWN ACCOUNT, NOT SHARING WITH MY SISTER, JUST TO CLEAR THIS UP, AND IF YOU SEE THIS ON HER ACCOUNT, WELL ITS MINE, BUT JUST FAIR WARNING YOU! **

**Thanks...Sara and Gabriella**


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: i had this story on another account so i decided to go ahead & move it 2 here just so you guys no. hope ya like it.

"Katie, hunny, its time to get read for school, sweetie." Nick said, as he tried to get his daughter up.

"Do I have to daddy?" Katie asked her dad.

"Yes sweetheart you do. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ummmm….can I have some pancakes and toast please?"

"Sure why not. Now why don't you get dressed and ready while I make you breakfast and then I'll take you to school ok?"

"OK, daddy."

After he left the room and made sure Katie was getting yup to get dressed, he went down stairs to make breakfast for the girls before he took them to school.

"You ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready daddy." Katie said. She went down stairs had their break fast and Nick took her to school.

"Hi, my names Kaitlyn but everyone calls me Katie. Whats your name?" Katie asked the New girl that's in her class.

"My name is Alyssa. Your in my class with Ms. Jackson aren't you?" Alyssa asked Katie.

"Yeah, I figured you would want some one to play with so I came over here to see if you wanted to swing on the tire swing."

"Umm…I don't care. I never really played with anyone at my other schools. "

Both of the girls ran off and played on the tire swings until it was time to go inside for lunch. Ms. Jackson their teacher put Alyssa by Katie since there was an empty desk by her. At the end of the day they were both glad that they met each other.

_My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings_

"Daddy, guess what!" Katie asked her dad when he came to pick her up.

"What's that sweet heart?"

"There's a new girl in my class and we played together at recess and Ms. Jackson let her sit by me. Guess what her name is, daddy?"

"What's her name sweetheart?"

"Her name is Alyssa. She's really fun to play with she played with me on the tire swings. Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweety?"

"Ummm…are you and mommy going to work tonight?"

"Yeah sweetie we are, Lauren will be watching u though, ok?"

"Okay daddy."

The rest of the night they went home to have dinner and then Nick and Sara left to go to work after Lauren had showed up to watch Katie. The next morning Sara got up to get Katie ready for school while nick made breakfast.

"Katie, sweetheart time to get up."

"I don't want to mommy."

"You need to sweety. Daddy's downstairs making breakfast so if you want anything then you need to get up and get ready ok?"

"Okay, what's daddy making for breakfast?"

"I don't know sweetheart; it's probably going to be a surprise or something."

After they got ready and had breakfast Sara took her to school and waited till she got inside the building and then took off to go back home and rest before she had to go into work that night.

"Hi Alyssa, want to go play?"

"Hi Katie, and ummm…sure why not."

"Hey Alyssa what happened to your arm?"

"My arm? How ummm…nothing I played around with my brother and he was to rough."

"Oh , ok. Do you want to play on the tire swings again?"

"Sure why not. I had fun yesterday it was better then all the other times, because nobody wanted to play with me at my other schools."

"Ok, how many times have you moved? Also do you want to come over I can ask my mommy and daddy if you can come over?"

"I can't come over because, ummm… I cant stay the night this weekend and I have to go somewhere."

"Oh, ok, then maybe next weekend?"

"I don't know I have to ask my mom and my dad."

"Okay."

The two girls went off and started playing with some of Katie's friends and they all went to go play on the tire swing because that was what they liked to play on during recess. Alyssa actually felt like she was making friends when she came to that school. She wanted to tell Katie the truth about the bruises on her arm where but she couldn't because her dad said if she told any one what happened and what was going on in their home then she was going to pay for it and Alyssa was to scared to know what her dad would do to her.

After recess the students went inside for story time and to get some of their work done before it was time to go home. Twenty minutes later the parents started picking up their kids. And Katie saw her dad and ran up to him.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, daddy, are you working tonight?"

"Nope not tonight I'm not but your mom is."

"So you can stay home with me right?"

"Yup that's right princess."

After Katie got her stuff she and her dad went home to figure what they were going to have for dinner. As soon as they pulled up Katie started crying and Nick asked her what was wrong.

"Hey princess, what's wrong? You know you can tell me right?"

"Yeah, it's just that I think my new friend Alyssa's lying, because I asked her how she got some bruises on her arm and she told me that her and her brother were playing and her brother was a little to rough or whatever."

"I'm sure its nothing sweetheart ok?"

"Okay."

Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"

and she said...

When Sara sees Nick in the front of Katie's door she asks him if he's ok.

"Hey, hun, are you ok?

"Huhh? O yea I'm ok. Just worried 'bout Katie is all. She seemed a little sad when she told me 'bout her friend from school."

"Yea I know. Maybe on Monday you can go with Katie and if her friend's parents are there then you can talk to them. That was we can tell her that everything will be fine."

"That sounds like a good idea; maybe I will go with Katie. Talk to Katie's friend's parents make sure everything is going ok."

After they got done talking they both left Katie's room and went to bed.

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep.  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
ohI know she needs you bad

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"

(bridge)

"Daddy? Why does everyone have sad faces for?"

Trying to come up with something to tell his daughter he tells her "Sweetheart, Your teacher told me that your friend Alyssa won't be coming to school anymore."_  
_

"Why not daddy? Is she not coming to school anymore?"

"No, sweetheart she's not. Listen there's something I need to tell you ok about what your teacher told me about Alyssa, ok?"

"Okay."

"You know how some people go to heaven when they die?"

"Yea."

"Well that's where Alyssa went sweety. She's not going to be coming to school anymore."

"What happened daddy? Why did Alyssa go to heaven and why isn't she coming back?"

"Katie sweety, you know how some people, like adults, hurt their kids. Well Alyssa's daddy hurt her and he made her go to heave so that's why she's not going to be here any more."

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

a/n: hey I hoped you guys liked it it's my first fic. So I hope you guys liked it.

Return to Top 


End file.
